


Tell me More

by skyeward33



Series: Lovelink Between the Lines [3]
Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeward33/pseuds/skyeward33
Summary: There's a lot that's been left unsaid between you and Hugo/Marco.
Relationships: Hugo Hornsby/MC, Marco Bottazzi/MC
Series: Lovelink Between the Lines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998763
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Hugo

**Author's Note:**

> I once again wrote this at 3am in the morning and I pretty much never edit stuff so... I apologise haha

Hugo:   
Have you had any luck on lovelink yet?

You:   
Nope, just that one guy that I mentioned last time. I'm doomed to be single forever! 😭

Hugo:   
You don't enjoy the single life at all?

You:  
I haven't had sex in over a year and fall asleep alone every night, so no 😂

Hugo:  
God - someone as beautiful as you and you haven't had anyone make love to you in that long?

You:  
Not everyone sees me like you do, Hugo...

Hugo:   
If it makes you feel any better, Sally and I haven't made love in 6 months... if you'd even call it making love anymore

You:  
Shes crazy... hell, I would have you every night if I could

Hugo:  
Oh  
You would?

You:  
Look at you, you're gorgeous. She's missing out. I feel like you would make me feel so beautiful and loved too. If I were her I wouldn't want to miss that.

Hugo:  
I'd be lying if I said i hadn't thought about you that way...

You:  
Yeah?  
What have you pictured?

Hugo:  
Nevermind... 

You:  
Oh please? You can't drop that bombshell and not elaborate!

Hugo:   
Well...  
Mostly I picture you, straddling me...

You:  
Yeah?

Hugo:   
You're normally naked...

You:  
Ooh 🔥 and?

Hugo:  
And I'm inside you... it feels so good

You:  
Fuck, knowing you've thought of me that way is really really hot.  
Have you....touched yourself to the thought of me?

Hugo:  
No...   
Most nights Sally is next to me and it would be difficult to explain away...

You:  
But, she's not there tonight?

Hugo:  
No, she's with Taylor at a movie at the moment.

You:  
Well... I'd like to hear more about this thought you have about us  
How does it start?

Hugo:  
It started when you mentioned being shirtless with me and clay...  
So I imagine we've made something nice together and we're cleaning up, both still shirtless.  
You say something cute and I just can't help myself. I have to kiss you  
You instantly respond your arms are wrapping around my neck, pulling me closer...

You:  
I've thought about it too...

Hugo:  
Having you so close, I can't help the way my body reacts... and you always notice. You manage to undo my pants with one hand still tangled in my hair, holding me close to you as we kiss

You:  
I am pretty talented ;)

Hugo:  
Your hand wraps around me before I even realise what's happening and I moan into your mouth at the feeling of your cold hand on my skin. You don't waste any time and you start moving your hand up and down, your skin is so soft and it sends shivers down my spine as you work your hand on me, my hips thrust up into your hand with a moan once again.

You:  
Well that's definitely something I'm interested in doing...  
What happens next?

Hugo:  
We move over to the couch and fall onto the cushions, pulling you with me... you start to balance over me on your knees and I use this moment to reach under your skirt and pull down your panties.

You:  
It turns me on so much that you're taking the lead on this... I am so wet.  
So is this the point where I sit down on you? 😜

Hugo:   
God -  
No, actually.  
I pull you towards me, moving you down towards me so that your thighs balance just beside each side of my head. I lower you down and my tongue moves over your warm, wet skin, stopping to pay a little extra attention to your clit.

You:   
Oh fuck! Hugo...  
What happens next?

Hugo:  
I spend some time, working you up with my tongue, my fingers digging in to your hips, pulling you closer to me.  
I push my tongue inside you and bring 2 fingers down to slowly start rubbing against your clit, the sounds I imagine you making are so damn gorgeous...

You:  
You touching me like that? I wouldn't be able to stay quiet, its all I can think about some nights before bed  
Please tell me more..

Hugo:  
Your fingers are in my hair and you're rocking your hips down against my tongue and God, the taste of you is so sweet, I know I could stay here for hours

You:  
There's no way dream me has that kind of patience.

Hugo:  
She doesn't.   
I move my fingers on your clit faster, your hips get more desperate and you keep tightening around my tongue, after I slow down again you pull my free hand up and under your bra to cup your breast, I squeeze gently and moan against you. It takes only a few more moments and my fingers moving quicker on your clit before I feel your thighs shaking and tightening against me as you come.

You:  
I always knew you were the kind of man that cares about his woman's pleasure... now I have proof. Damn...  
Is that where it ends?

Hugo:  
No...  
You move down a little to sit lightly on my chest... panting my name and running your fingers through my hair, almost like you're catching your breath

You:  
Probably spending some time appreciating just how fucking gorgeous you are... 

Hugo:  
I guess? 😳  
You lean down to kiss at my chest, looking up at me as you do, your tongue tracing along my muscles. You're naked other than the skirt pushed up around your hips and you look like you could devour me. It only makes me harder.  
You look up, lick your lips and ask me to take off my pants, just the sound of your voice makes me want to do anything you ask.

You:  
Do you?

Hugo:  
...yeah  
I manage to get out of my pants, I help you out of your bra and throw it across the room before you're moving back and sliding down onto me. You don't hesitate at all and it feels unreal, I can't help but throw my head back and moan, my hands reaching out to hold onto your hips as if I needed something to ground me...

You:  
I'd much rather be sitting on that than having my fingers inside me right now...

Hugo:  
You're...?

You:  
Yeah, Hugo. I'm touching myself... you could too.

Hugo:  
I really shouldn't be... but yeah, I am.

You:  
Fuck okay, continue please

Hugo:  
When I'm with you, in my thoughts, I can't control myself. I lift your hips up and then slowly pull you down, getting used to the feeling of you, I can hardly breathe. As your hips push down on me once again, I let out a shudder and pull you down to kiss me. I wrap one arm around your back and hold you close as I roll my hips slowly, wanting to feel every inch of movement inside you.

You:  
I can't remember the last time someone treated me so gently... I would do anything to experience this for real.

Hugo:  
I want you to find someone that treats you like that, you deserve to be looked after

You:  
Speaking of being looked after...

Hugo:  
I kiss along your neck as I hold you against me, my hips slowly quickening their pace, allowing your body and your reactions to tell me what feels good and what doesn't. I hear a hitch in your breath after a thrust and continue to push in that angle, knowing that doing so will work you up more.   
The sounds of your panting and soft whines is enough to drive any man crazy, but I am especially weak to it. Hoping to hear more of it, I start gently nipping at your neck and licking softly over the marks that i leave, revelling in each little gasp that falls from your lips and into my ear.

You:  
I'm going to finish soon if you keep at this... fuck, I just wish it was your cock not my fingers I'll be cumming on.  
Are you close?

Hugo:  
Yeah...  
I take hold of you with both arms, lifting you enough to roll on top of you, pushing down into you harder than before. I lean down on my elbows and as my hips move quicker, my lips start to move down your neck, biting gently down in the crook of your neck and sucking hard on the sensitive skin.

You:  
Marking me?   
You are ticking all of my boxes. Fuck I want you to fuck me Hugo. I want you so bad.

Hugo:  
I want you too, I want to feel all of this for real...  
I lean down and take a nipple in my mouth, circling my tongue around it and sucking gently, one hand moving down to rest on your lower stomach, my finger mirroring the movements of my tongue on your clit. I want to feel you cum on my cock and I'm hoping that the combination of these things send you over the edge.

You:  
They do... fuck, I just came all over my fingers for you... I want to feel you cum inside me, Hugo. 

Hugo:  
When I feel your walls tighten on me, it sends me over the edge and I move up to kiss you on the mouth as I ride out my orgasm, wave after wave of pleasure pulsing over me.

You:  
That was... the hottest thing I've ever read, Hugo. Fuck.  
...  
Hugo??

Hugo:  
I have to go.  
I shouldn't have done this I'm so sorry.

You:  
Hugo!  
Fuck.


	2. Marco

Marco:   
Have you had any luck on lovelink yet?

You:   
Nope, just that one guy that I mentioned last time. I'm doomed to be single forever! 😭

Marco:   
You don't enjoy the single life at all?

You:  
I haven't had sex in over a year and fall asleep alone every night, so no 😂

Marco:  
God - someone as beautiful as you and you haven't had anyone make love to you in that long?

You:  
Not everyone sees me like you do, Marco...

Marco:   
If it makes you feel any better, Sally and I haven't made love in 6 months... if you'd even call it that anymore

You:  
Shes crazy... hell, I would have you every night if I could

Marco:  
Oh  
You would?

You:  
Look at you, you're gorgeous. She's missing out. I feel like you would make me feel so beautiful and loved too. If I were her I wouldn't want to miss that.

Marco:  
I'd be lying if I said i hadn't thought about you that way...

You:  
Yeah?  
What have you pictured?

Marco:  
Nevermind... 

You:  
Oh please? You can't drop that bombshell and not elaborate!

Marco:   
Well...  
Mostly I picture you, straddling me...

You:  
Yeah?

Marco:   
You're normally naked...

You:  
Ooh 🔥 and?

Marco:  
And I'm inside you... it feels so good

You:  
Fuck, knowing you've thought of me that way is really really hot.  
Have you....touched yourself to the thought of me?

Marco:  
No...   
Most nights Sally is next to me and it would be difficult to explain away...

You:  
But, she's not there tonight?

Marco:  
No, she's with Taylor at a movie at the moment.

You:  
Well... I'd like to hear more about this thought you have about us  
How does it start?

Marco:  
It started when you mentioned being shirtless with me and clay...  
So I imagine we've made something nice together and we're cleaning up, both still shirtless.  
You say something cute and I just can't help myself. I have to kiss you  
You instantly respond your arms are wrapping around my neck, pulling me closer...

You:  
I've thought about it too...

Marco:  
Having you so close, I can't help the way my body reacts... and you always notice. You manage to undo my pants with one hand still tangled in my hair, holding me close to you as we kiss

You:  
I am pretty talented ;)

Marco:  
Your hand wraps around me before I even realise what's happening and I moan into your mouth at the feeling of your cold hand on my skin. You don't waste any time and you start moving your hand up and down, your skin is so soft and it sends shivers down my spine as you work your hand on me, my hips thrust up into your hand with a moan once again.

You:  
Well that's definitely something I'm interested in doing...  
What happens next?

Marco:  
We move over to the couch and fall onto the cushions, pulling you with me... you start to balance over me on your knees and I use this moment to reach under your skirt and pull down your panties.

You:  
It turns me on so much that you're taking the lead on this... I am so wet.  
So is this the point where I sit down on you? 😜

Marco:   
God -  
No, actually.  
I pull you towards me, moving you down towards me so that your thighs balance just beside each side of my head. I lower you down and my tongue moves over your warm, wet skin, stopping to pay a little extra attention to your clit.

You:   
Oh fuck! Marco...  
What happens next?

Marco:  
I spend some time, working you up with my tongue, my fingers digging in to your hips, pulling you closer to me.  
I push my tongue inside you and bring 2 fingers down to slowly start rubbing against your clit, the sounds I imagine you making are so damn gorgeous...

You:  
You touching me like that? I wouldn't be able to stay quiet, its all I can think about some nights before bed  
Please tell me more..

Marco:  
Your fingers are in my hair and you're rocking your hips down against my tongue and God, the taste of you is so sweet, I know I could stay here for hours

You:  
There's no way dream me has that kind of patience.

Marco:  
She doesn't.   
I move my fingers on your clit faster, your hips get more desperate and you keep tightening around my tongue, after I slow down again you pull my free hand up and under your bra to cup your breast, I squeeze gently and moan against you. It takes only a few more moments and my fingers moving quicker on your clit before I feel your thighs shaking and tightening against me as you come.

You:  
I always knew you were the kind of man that cares about his woman's pleasure... now I have proof. Damn...  
Is that where it ends?

Marco:  
No...  
You move down a little to sit lightly on my chest... panting my name and running your fingers through my hair, almost like you're catching your breath

You:  
Probably spending some time appreciating just how fucking gorgeous you are... 

Marco:  
I guess? 😳  
You lean down to kiss at my chest, looking up at me as you do, your tongue tracing along my muscles. You're naked other than the skirt pushed up around your hips and you look like you could devour me. It only makes me harder.  
You look up, lick your lips and ask me to take off my pants, just the sound of your voice makes me want to do anything you ask.

You:  
Do you?

Marco:  
...yeah  
I manage to get out of my pants, I help you out of your bra and throw it across the room before you're moving back and sliding down onto me. You don't hesitate at all and it feels unreal, I can't help but throw my head back and moan, my hands reaching out to hold onto your hips as if I needed something to ground me...

You:  
I'd much rather be sitting on that than having my fingers inside me right now...

Marco:  
You're...?

You:  
Yeah, Marco. I'm touching myself... you could too.

Marco:  
I really shouldn't be... but yeah, I am.

You:  
Fuck okay, continue please

Marco:  
When I'm with you, in my thoughts, I can't control myself. I lift your hips up and then slowly pull you down, getting used to the feeling of you, I can hardly breathe. As your hips push down on me once again, I let out a shudder and pull you down to kiss me. I wrap one arm around your back and hold you close as I roll my hips slowly, wanting to feel every inch of movement inside you.

You:  
I can't remember the last time someone treated me so gently... I would do anything to experience this for real.

Marco:  
I want you to find someone that treats you like that, you deserve to be looked after

You:  
Speaking of being looked after...

Marco:  
I kiss along your neck as I hold you against me, my hips slowly quickening their pace, allowing your body and your reactions to tell me what feels good and what doesn't. I hear a hitch in your breath after a thrust and continue to push in that angle, knowing that doing so will work you up more.   
The sounds of your panting and soft whines is enough to drive any man crazy, but I am especially weak to it. Hoping to hear more of it, I start gently nipping at your neck and licking softly over the marks that i leave, revelling in each little gasp that falls from your lips and into my ear.

You:  
I'm going to finish soon if you keep at this... fuck, I just wish it was your cock not my fingers I'll be cumming on.  
Are you close?

Marco:  
Yeah...  
I take hold of you with both arms, lifting you enough to roll on top of you, pushing down into you harder than before. I lean down on my elbows and as my hips move quicker, my lips start to move down your neck, biting gently down in the crook of your neck and sucking hard on the sensitive skin.

You:  
Marking me?   
You are ticking all of my boxes. Fuck I want you to fuck me Marco. I want you so bad.

Marco:  
I want you too, I want to feel all of this for real...  
I lean down and take a nipple in my mouth, circling my tongue around it and sucking gently, one hand moving down to rest on your lower stomach, my finger mirroring the movements of my tongue on your clit. I want to feel you cum on my cock and I'm hoping that the combination of these things send you over the edge.

You:  
They do... fuck, I just came all over my fingers for you... I want to feel you cum inside me, Marco. 

Marco:  
When I feel your walls tighten on me, it sends me over the edge and I move up to kiss you on the mouth as I ride out my orgasm, wave after wave of pleasure pulsing over me.

You:  
That was... the hottest thing I've ever read, Marco. Fuck.  
...  
Marco??

Marco:  
I have to go.  
I shouldn't have done this I'm so sorry.

You:  
Marco!  
Fuck.


End file.
